Why do you smell like fish?
by Kiwi4Rin
Summary: Lovino feels like he is pathetic and useless, especially in comparison to Feliciano. What happens when Antonio finally finds out about his cutting? Somewhat angsty, but it's all made up for in romance, fluff, and a little bit of humor at the end. Warning: Self-harm, Romano's mouth, and OOC.


**A/N: Hey, everyone! It's beem a while since I've posted anything. I was suddenly hit by inspiration, so I decided to go for it! I've never attempted to write for this couple before, even though they are easily one of my favorites. well, I hope you enjoy! Also, creative critisism is always welcome! ^^**

Romano had been pacing the hallway outside of Spain's room for at least half an hour, waiting for him to come out and explain exaclty _why _when he came home late the last night there had been a very, _very_, stinky france passed out in their living room. The door opened and Spain came out.

"Oh! Lovi~ Do you need anything?" he asked with his normal grin plastered on his face.

"...Spain. Would you mind telling me why that _thing _is in the livingroom?" Romano said acidly.

"That thing? Oh! You mean francis? I missed you and got lonely while you were on your trip, Lovino~ So I invited Francis and Gilbert over!" Spain replied happily.

"_You did?" _Romano asked, starting to lose controll of his temper.

"Si! We had a lot of fun too! We talked a lot about your brother. It seems he and Ludwig have managed to get themselves in trouble again." He sighed, then laughed, "But no need to worry! I'm sure he'll be fine." he finished with a tap on Romano's shoulder and walked away.

Romano stood there with his hands balled at his sides. He walked slowely back to his room, and sat on the edge of his bed. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and looked at his handiwork. He had scars littered across both of his wrists. Some were old, some were new, but they all carried a great amount of pain.

"They talked about Feli, huh? What was I expecting, for him to want to talk about me? Of course that couldn't happen. I really am pathetic." He layed down, and pulled the covers up around him, and tried to sleep. Sleep found him soon enough, but it was filled with nightmares and monsters.

The next morning, Antonio knocked on his door and woke him up. "Lovino? Lovino, are you ok?" He asked worriedly. Romano looked up at him.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Romano replied sleepily.

"You haven't left your room since yesterday morning. Are you sure your okay?" Antonio repeated himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I must've been tired. I just fell asleep." Romano said.

"Really? You've been asleep a long time then. It's dinner time!" Spain said, still worried.

"What! Why didn't you wake me up, Bastard! Shit! That sucks! I'm not gonna be able to sleep forever!" romano yelled, angry. Spain smiled, now believing a little more that Romano was okay. Romano's stomach growled.

"Alright! I was just making Paella! Hurry and come down!" Spain replied, all happy-go-lucky again.

"Paella? Again? Do you _ever _have anything else, tomato bastard?" Romano replied with a frown.

"Of course I do! You make me pasta all the time!" Antonio grinned.

"Idiot! So basically, you live off of tomatoes, pasta and paella? That's rediculous, you bastard!" Romano screamed. Spain laughed,

"Then, do you want to go and eat dinner at a resturaunt sometimes?" He asked. Romano sighed.

"If you promise to eat something else, sure, but not today, bastard." Romano said slowely.

"Yay~" Antonio yelled before lunging to hug Romano.

"Hey! Let me go you Tomato Bastard!" Romano pushed Spain away harshly, feeling a sting in his arms, where he had cut a few days ago. Spain just smiled.

"I'll be waiting for you at the table!" He sung, then left Romano to his own devices.

Romano quickly changed what he was wearing, and ventured down the stairs. Before he could finish decending the stairs, he heard the door opening.

"Feli~ What are you doing here?" He heard Spain ask enthusiastically.

"There's something that's been bothering me. I think I could use your help, Toni." Italy said, a little more sobered than usual. Spain sighed,

"I think I know what you're talking about, Feliciano. I just wish Lovino could be more like you, and just tell people when something is bothering him. " Romano heard spain tell his brother. "Come in. There should be a few more minutes before Lovino comes down. We'll talk now."

They might have said a little bit more before they walked into the kitchen, but Romano was running up the stairs, towards his bedroom. He ran through the door and flopped on his bed.

_"I just wish Lovino could be more like you." _Romano remembered, _Of course he does. Im pretty pathetic, huh? I know that feliciano is better than me. But still, I didn't want to hear it, not from Spain, at least. I just want... for Spain to love me. _

He got up, and walked towards his batheroom. He opened the door, walked in, and began his usual ritual. He pulled out his best knife, and began slicing at his wrists. He knew that the pain would come back, like it always did, but temporary relief was still relief, and he needed that.

The only thoughts that went through his mind were of Antonio, and when he would be able to work up the courage to just kill himself. Do everyone a favor. Antonio especially, would have it much better if he were gone.

He cleaned the area up, and put the knife down on the counter. He opened the shower door, and stepped in. The water stung his fresh wounds, but he relished in the pain.

He came back out about twenty minutes later, and dried off. He went into his room and found Antonio sitting on his bed.

"Spain! Why are you here, Idiot." Romano asked trying to fain his usual vigor. Spain looked up at him, slowely, and Romano finally saw what he had in his hands. The knife he used to cut himself with.

"You never came down for dinner, so I got worried. You were in the shower, so I went in to check on you. Look what I found." He held up the knife. Romano stiffened.

"What about it, bastard?" He asked defiantly. Spain sighed. Romano noticed that he seemed much calmer than he normally was, and that in itself scared him, but the fire in Spains eyes, scared Romano much, much more.

"Tell me now. Is it what I think it is? Have you been cutting?" spain asked, eerily serious. Romano hesitated, trying to think of a way to get out of it, but he couldn't think of one. Spain would just check his arms, anyway. He sighed, and lowered his head. Spains breathing hitched.

"I see. Alright, well, I'm confiscating the knifes." Spain said, quietly, not wanting his voice to crack. "Also, please tell me about it Lovino...just, tell me." Spain said, knowing very well that to ask, "why?", could be the biggest mistake he would ever make.

"Spain. I can't really. It's just that, I think the little respect you may still have for me will fly out the window if I say anything. So I wont." romano said, his voice dry.

"The 'Little respect I have for you'? Lovino! I have the greatest respect for you!" Spain said, startled.

"No, you have the greatest respect for my brother, not me." Romano sighed. And then Antonio knew. He always got that Romano had an inferiority complex, how could he not, after everything that people have done and said. But, he had thought that he had been helping romano, not hurting him like all the others. Spain felt a stab at his heart. Either way, there was somethig that he needed to make clear.

"Lovino. I understand now. I got it. In the past, people have thought badly of you, but let me tell you. People are changing. They realise now, how amazing you are. They-We know that you aren't just feli's idiot brother. We know, lovino, and believe me, we love you. "Spain said strongly. romano's eyes widened.

"... yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah" Spain laughed.

"You love me too?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, Mi tomate, I love you." He said

"how?" Romano asked.

"How what?" Spain countered

"How do you love me?" Romano reitterated. Spain smiled softly, his green eyes glowing. He leaned down and kissed the other man, quickly and chastely. romano looked up at him.

"I love you too, Antonio." He smiled, and hugged spain.

"It's not just me, Lovino, it's everyone. Feliciano, Ludwig, all the others." He said, and then smirked, "Even Gilbert and Francis." He said. Romano screwed up his nose.

"I care about them too, but I still hold strongly to my belief that you should hang out with the two of them less. Or at least have chaperones. I mean, nothing good ever happenes whe nthe three of you are together." Romano growled. Spain laughed.

"You can be the chaperone, then." he smiled.

"Oh no, let Feli and Ludwig take care of that." he laughed. Spain did too.

"By the way, there's something that's been buging me." Romano said carefully.

"What?" Spain asked, almost worried.

"Why do you smell like fish?" Romano asked flatly. Spain sweat dropped.

"See, I was with gilbert and Francis earlier, and" Romano groaned.

"Go take a bath. Maybe I will chaperone from now on."

**Hey! So, i hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
